origins_of_olympus_mcfandomcom-20200214-history
Xylophoney
Xylophoney, better known as Xylo, is a demigod, a son of Hades, and a key protagonist in Origins of Olympus. Story Xylo was first seen riding Shadow through a dark forest during the night while being chased by a minotaur, he crashed Shadow down a cliff which caused him to buck Xylo off and run away in panic, Xylo then promptly decides to continue on foot but gets tired and ducks behind a tree to hide, being cornered and the minotaur slowly closing in on him, he realized that there was no choice but to fight and jumps out of hiding to confront the beast only to find the monster being surrounded by an intense inferno, leaving nothing but a sigil of fire around where the minotaur was, not wanting to stick around he quickly left, remarking how lucky he was and found Shadow and left, at some point after this event he was taken into Camp Oasis, a safe haven for all demigod children of the Olympian God's. Introductions He, along with all the new campers, were lined in front of camp and introduced himself as a son of Apollo, however, he would be cut short by Ms.Kaykrea, the head counselor of the camp, who for the rest of the tour either ignores or rebukes and questions or opinions made by Xylo clearly showing her distaste for him being here, after the tour he picked up his cabin and bunks with Mitch, '''one of the two sons of Poseidon at camp and the two become fast friends and Xylo noticing his brothers dislike and jealousy of him. Xylo also meets '''Brandeen, '''a son of Ares who enjoys battle a wee bit too much and whose preferred way of fighting was with his fists. All the new campers were summoned to the Campfire place to see the '''Oracle, '''an all-seeing seer who prophesied that among them one would become a great hero, one would have a dark destiny, one would have a terrible future and another would wake the Titans from the earth. The day after that he would be attacked by a Cyclops while building a stable for Shadow, he tried to defend against the monster but couldn't really damage him as his normal bow and fishing spear were very ineffective, however he eventually managed to kill it by firing at the Cyclops's eye from the safety of the stables which was too small for the monster to fit through and only ducking out to collect arrows when he ran out of them. '''Trial of Ares All campers were summoned to the Colosseum for the first trials, which introduces a few new campers, Mario '''who had no idea of who his Godly Parent was, as well as '''Colin and Inmo who were both sons of Hermes. The trail was an all-out battle royal which only allowed weapons that they would be given, meaning no Sacred Weapons '''were allowed something that Xylo did not posses at the time,the rules would be enforced by '''Michael,a son of Athena and he would kill anyone who did not abide them, well not really as the Colosseum was enchanted by a magic field that teleported anyone who was about to "die", into the stands, the campers were allowed to choose their weapon among the ones presented to them Xylo reaching for the nearest weapon got a hammer, a weapon he had no experience wielding but during Michael's explanation he secretly reached for a spear which he could actually wield well and swapped out his hammer. The fighting began and Xylo first eliminated Relena, '''a Satyr girl and then Colin right after, it was during the fight that Xylo realized that there were snare traps planted around the stadium which Michael explained were cleverly planted by Inmo while everyone was busy listening to his instructions and did not count as weapons as they were made by Inmo's magic, thanks to this Inmo managed to make it to the final two where he engaged in an intense clash with Xylo who eventually won the trial thus earning him the prize which was the right to ask the Oracle any three questions of his choosing. Later he would talk to Mario and Marshie''', a harpy girl and a monitor of the camp who he discusses with what was he going to ask the Oracle. #